


tease

by zeninclan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Reader, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Sasha Blouse/Niccolo, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Reader-Insert, Smut, f/f - Freeform, soccer player mikasa ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeninclan/pseuds/zeninclan
Summary: Your girlfriend, Mikasa does not like to be teased. Inspired by Mikasa's words, "You should shut your mouth" in the recent episode 70.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> For the best experience, play:  
> 1\. Bags by Clairo  
> 2\. Butterfly Effect by Travis Scott  
> 3.Highest in the room by Travis Scott  
> 4\. Streets by Doja Cat  
> 5.Redbone by Childish Gambino  
> 6.FWM by Tone Stith

You looked up from your textbook as the sound of rain tapped softly against the window. A thunderstorm had brewed outside, loud booming and occasional flashes of light illuminating your dorm room. Spending hours studying for midterms wasn't your ideal Friday night, but if you wanted to do well, it was necessary regardless of how boring it was. 

You sighed, getting up from your place at the desk, and walked over to the window. You had always loved rainstorms, the beautiful flashes of lightning bringing you a sense of comfort. The cold glass stung your skin as you pressed your forehead against the window, looking outside.

Your roommate Sasha was out with her boyfriend, leaving you alone in your room with nothing to do. Tired of studying, you plopped down on your bed and opened your laptop to watch some  
Netflix. The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina lingered in your recently watched, and you stared at it for a few moments. 

It was the show you and your girlfriend Mikasa always watched together. It had been a while since you'd seen her, and you decided it would be a good idea to invite her over to watch it together. 

"Hello?" she said as she picked up the phone. 

"Mikasa, are you busy tonight?"

"Ymir and I are heading back from practice right now, what's up?" 

You smiled in anticipation. 

"Well, I haven't hung out with you all week, and I want to see you. We can catch up on your favorite show too if you want." 

Your offer was sincere, but you had missed more than just "hanging out" with her all week. You often found your mind drifting off while you were in class, daydreaming about her. How she looked on the soccer field, her smile, how she kissed you, and the way it felt when her hands roamed your body...

"Y/N I'd love to, I miss you too, but the team is dragging me to some party tonight."

You placed your phone down on your bed, smile quickly fading. The sound of Mikasa getting into her car echoed through the phone with a muffled voice in the background who you assumed to be Ymir. 

"Actually, why don't you come with us?" Mikasa asked. "I know midterms are coming up, but it might be fun and help take your mind off of them for a few hours." 

"Hmm," you said, cupping your face in your hands. As fun as a party sounded, you really didn't have time to go out. But, it was the perfect atmosphere for you to get what you wanted from Mikasa. 

"Yeah, why not," you replied. 

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at 8, kay? I love you." 

"I love you too." You hung up the phone, a smile spreading across your face. If there was one thing you knew about Mikasa, it was that she was possessive of you. Not in a toxic way, but in a way that more than once had you pinned beneath her for getting too close to another girl. 

You walked over to your closet, picking out an outfit that you knew she wouldn't like. A short black skirt, a white tank top, and black fishnet tights. Mikasa loved how they looked on you, but not how other people's eyes roamed your body when you wore them. Finally, you pulled on a black jacket and white sneakers. Eight O'clock rolled around, and you happily went out to meet Mikasa when she texted you that she was outside. She got out of the car, opening the passenger side door for you like she always did. 

"What are you wearing?" she asked as you approached the car. She looked at you with a confused expression, her eyes looking you up and down.

"What?" You asked, tilting your head to the side a bit. "We're going to a party right? Of course I'm gonna wear something nice."

"That's not what I mean." She paused. "Nevermind."

You climbed into the car, Mikasa doing the same. Her fingers held the steering wheel tightly and were decorated by a few silver rings. She reached a hand over to you, holding your thigh. Her fingers slipped between the material of your tights, slightly pressing into your skin.

"There's gonna be a lot of people here, so stay close to me, okay?" she said. 

She stopped at a red light, looking over at you. Her black hair framed her face perfectly, the light of the street lamps shining against her skin. "Okay," you replied. Though you had no intention to listen to her. 

The drive was short, and she parked in front of a large frat house. Cars lined the street and the bass of the music faintly echoed outside. Mikasa helped you out of the car, wrapping a firm hand around your waist as you walked to the door. 

"Name?" An orange-haired boy asked. He stood in the doorway, blocking the two of you from entering. 

"You know who I am, Floch," Mikasa said, rolling her eyes. 

"I know who you are, but not your little girlfriend here. What's your name sweetheart?" He replied, reaching a hand out to your shoulder. Mikasa pushed him off, tightening her grip on your waist. 

"I'm Y/N, you said, flashing him a smile. 

"Don't talk to him," Mikasa said, pushing past the redhead and pulling you inside. Bright colored lights illuminated the house, flashing different colors. She led you over to the living room where her team was, sitting down on the couch and pulling you onto her lap. She wrapped both of her hands around your waist, your back pressed against her shoulder. 

"Yo, Mikasa you made it!" Ymir exclaimed. A short blonde girl sat next to her, leaning her head on Ymir's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Mikasa replied. "Have to have some fun before Coach makes us do a dry run for finals next week, right?" 

"Hell yeah," Ymir responded. 

The Shiganshina University soccer team had made it to the state finals, Mikasa being the goalkeeper. 

You reached a hand down to her leg, rubbing circles on her thigh with your thumb. You slowly slid your hand back, feeling her grip on your waist tighten. 

You smiled to yourself before continuing your ministrations and sliding further back between her legs. You knew exactly how to tease her, and that she hated being teased. You took your lipgloss out of your pocket, dropping it to the ground before bending down a little more than you needed to go pick it up. You felt her tense up a bit and stood up. 

"I'm going to grab a drink," you said, ignoring her earlier statement to stay close to her. The feeling of her gaze lingered on your back as you turned the corner into the kitchen. 

Sasha was there, sitting on the counter and eating a bag of chips. You pushed yourself up onto the counter to sit next to her. 

"Y/N, you're here! I thought you were staying in to study tonight," she asked. 

"I was, but Mikasa asked me if I wanted to come with her," you replied, reaching a hand into her bag and stealing a chip. 

"Oooooo. I haven't seen her around this week. Cute outfit by the way," 

You thanked her before grabbing a bottle of Svedka and pouring yourself some. If you were gonna keep messing with Mikasa, you would need some alcohol flowing through your system. The two of you talked for a few minutes before Sasha got up to go meet Niccolo, waving goodbye to you. 

You sat alone in the kitchen, the cold of the counter pressing against your thighs. You took another sip of your drink, wincing as the alcohol burned down your throat. 

"Bitter?" A masculine voice asked. You looked up to see a boy with blue eyes and long black hair pulled into a messy bun. He walked over, taking a spot on the counter next to you. 

"Yeah," You replied. He reached over you to grab a bag of chips, his hand grazing your leg slightly. He sat close enough to you that your shoulders were pressed together, but you didn't object. 

"I'm Eren by the way." 

"Y/N." You took another sip of your drink, continuing the conversation with him. You could see Mikasa standing in the doorway out of the corner of your eye, but pretended not to. You smiled up at Eren as he spoke, lightly grazing your fingertips over his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" You looked up at her. Her expression was calm, but you could hear the anger in her voice. 

"I told you I was going to grab a drink right? And this is Eren by the way."

He flashed a bright smile at her that was not returned. Mikasa walked over to you, firmly grasping your wrist and pulling you off the counter. You turned to wave goodbye to Eren as she led you to the bathroom. 

"I thought I told you to stay with me tonight? You know I don't like it when you get so close to other people."

"Mika, we were just talking. You don't have to worry so much about me," You said, pressing your lips onto a fake pout. She looked down at you, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"It looked like more than just talking."

"It wasn't. Now let's go back out okay? I want to dance."

The two of you left the bathroom, walking back into the living room. It was huge, with a couch against the back wall and a mass of bodies gathered in the center. You led Mikasa over to the couch, pressing on her shoulders to sit her down. The feeling of her eyes lingered on your back as you walked into the crowd and started dancing. 

She watched as you swayed your hips back and forth, the end of your skirt flipping up a bit to expose the top of your thighs. You looked over at her as you moved, her expression becoming tenser as other people moved closer to you. You felt someone approach behind you and turned to see Eren. You started to dance with him, and when he pressed your back to him and slid a hand around your waist, Mikasa hit her breaking point. 

She got up from the couch, making a b-line to where the two of you were. You smiled up at her as she grabbed you and pulled you outside. "We're leaving," she growled. The two of you stood outside on the lawn, her hands grasping your hips as you looked up at her. 

"Why?" you frowned innocently. 

"You think I don't know what you're doing?" She stared down at you with a gaze that felt like it was going to rip right through you. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," You said. 

She scoffed, taking you back to the car and slamming the door when she got in. She speedily drove you back to your dorm, hands forming a white-knuckle grip around the steering wheel. Even though her face didn't show it, you knew she was pissed and decided to take it a step further. She walked you up to your door like she always did, coming inside as you shut the door behind the two of you. 

"You know, you don't have to be so possessive all the time Mikasa."

She took a step closer to you. "What did you just say?"

"I said, you don't have to be so-"

You were interrupted by her pushing you against the door. Your back pressed against the hard wood, making you wince a bit. Her hands kept a firm grip on you, trapping you there. 

"I think you should shut your mouth." 

You stared up at her for a few moments, holding back a smirk. 

"Make me."

One of her hands wrapped around your throat, the other on your waist pushing you harder against the door as her lips smashed against your own. She kissed you aggressively, her tongue parting your lips and entering your mouth. 

You eagerly wrapped your legs around her waist as she easily picked you up with one arm. She carried you over to the bed, throwing you on it before climbing on top of you. She began to kiss you again, her hand wrapping back around your throat with a tighter grip. "Mika I-"

"I thought I said no talking." 

She trailed rough kisses down your jaw to your neck that were sure to leave bruises the next day. You ran your hands through her soft black hair as she went, breathing shakily in anticipation. She released her grip on your neck, only to grab your wrists with one hand and pin them above you. Mikasa continued her kisses down to your collarbone, stopping to slide your shirt up. She did the same to your bra, exposing your breasts. 

Cold air pressed against your skin, only to be replaced by the warmth of her mouth. She kissed and sucked on your nipple, flicking her tongue back and forth over them. You let out a soft moan, arching your back to press her mouth closer to you. She roughly pressed you back against the bed, continuing her ministrations as you let out soft groans. "Stay still," she said, placing soft kisses down your torso. The way she kissed all over your skin always sent a shiver down your spine, and only added to the growing wetness between your legs. She paused at the waistband of your skirt, pulling your fishnets down off of you. You raised your hips up to make it easier for her, and a smirk spread across her lips. 

"Eager, are we?" Mikasa teased, taking them off as slowly as possible. A soft whine parted your lips as she began kissing up to your inner thighs, moving slowly from your knees to where you wanted her. 

She knew it was your most sensitive spot, and spent extra time there, smiling at the visible dampness of your underwear. After what felt like forever, she pressed a finger to your clothed sex, lightly trailing it up and down.

You moaned her name softly, pressing your head back into the bed. She pulled her hand away and you whined at the loss of contact, looking down at her with pleading eyes. Climbing back on top of you, she placed her hands on both sides of your head and leaned down to your ear. Her black hair fell around her head and her silver chain hovered right over your face. 

"If you're not gonna shut your mouth, I guess I'll have to do it for you." Her breath tickled your skin as she whispered, sending a shiver through your body. Her thumb grazed lightly over your bottom lip, pulling it down a bit. You moved with her, parting your lips as she stuck two fingers inside of your mouth. She pressed the pads of her fingertips against your tongue, slowly sliding them back. You choked back a gag as they reached the back of your mouth, causing spit to pool around them. 

Mikasa grabbed the previously discarded tights from before, folding them in half before replacing her fingers with them. She gently lifted up the back of your neck, tying a knot on the back of your head. All you could do was watch as she gagged you, a small pit of nervousness building in your stomach. She had never done anything like this before, and you wondered if you had pushed her a little too far. Regardless, you were enjoying it. 

She slid back down between your legs, her piercing grey eyes never leaving your own. Her hands trailed up your legs and slipped under your skirt, hooking two fingers in the waistband of your underwear and sliding them down. She spread your legs apart, putting you on display for her. Mikasa paused for a few moments, admiring you. Saliva ran from the corners of your mouth where she had gagged you, and the longer she waited the more you squirmed. You raised your hips up towards her mouth, your body aching for more contact. She pressed you back down again, making you let out a whine. Slowly, she ran the tip of her tongue up your slit, watching smugly as you struggled. 

"Mika, please," you whined. "No more teasing."

"Oh? but you've been teasing me all night." She said, leaning back down and flattening her tongue against your pussy. You let out a loud moan, squirming when she pulled away again. How many more times was she going to do this?

"I-I'm sorry," you pleaded. Your eyes begged her for more, and you hoped it would be enough to convince her. But it wasn't. 

"Beg me." You felt heat rise to your face at her words, turning your head to the side. You had never begged her before, and didn't want to answer. She pulled the tights out of your mouth for a moment so you could speak.

"Come on, use your words." It dawned on you that she wouldn't take no for an answer, and you finally gave into her.

"Mikasa, please."

"Please what?" 

"P-please fuck me, I'm sorry for before I won't do it again, just- just please stop teasing."

She smiled at your obedience, placing the gag back into your mouth. "Good girl."

Her mouth met your sex, licking and sucking eagerly. Her tongue pressed against you, trailing back and forth over your sensitive bud. 

"Holy shit," you breathed, the sensation driving you crazy. She took the same two fingers that were in your mouth earlier and slowly slid them inside of you, listening to your moans as your pleasure built. Her fingertips gently pressed against your walls, hitting the perfect spot. 

"Fuck, Mika," you whined, wrapping your legs around her head to pull her in closer. Between her fingers curling inside you and her tongue on your clit, you were reaching your limit. Your hands dug into Mikasa's hair as you reached your climax, causing her to let out a soft grunt. Muffled moans filled the room as your orgasm washed over you, your legs shaking and hips bucking against her face. 

Mikasa's eyes flickered up to you as you came, watching your chest rise slowly up and down as you caught your breath. She licked up the wave of wetness from your orgasm, and you slowly untangled your hands from her hair. 

"Fuck," you breathed, untying the gag and relaxing your body against the bed. She wiped her mouth off, climbing up to lay next to you. Her long black eyelashes shielded her eyes as she looked at you with a satisfied look on her face. Just as you had pulled yourself together, she kissed you again. 

You pulled away, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," she said, pulling you on top of her. 

"But Mika-"

"You teased me 4 times tonight." She interrupted. "You know, I think I'm gonna have to punish you for all of them." 

You looked up at her like she was crazy. You had barely just recovered from your last orgasm, and you didn't think you could handle 3 more. She ignored your expression, pulling you back into a passionate kiss. 

She spent the rest of the night keeping her promise, three more times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) Also hope this didn’t sound toxic it’s not meant to be at all they are in a healthy relationship <3


End file.
